Super Bros
About Super Bros is a future platform and puzzle game that is loosely based off of the Nintendo DS remake of Super Mario 64. This game sets in an alternate universe to other Super Mario games. In this universe, Mario and Luigi team up with Wario and Waluigi to fight villainy across many dimensions. This game follows the footsteps of many other N64 fangames such as Super Mario 64: Last Impact. Gameplay Characters Main characters * Luigi * Mario * Waluigi * Wario Supporting characters * Ashley * Birdo * Bob-Omb buddies * Crash Bandicoot * Cuphead * Daisy * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Donkey Kong * Geno * Jumpman * Mallow * Mona * Mugman * Nabbit * Pauline * Peach * Professor Elvin Gadd * Rosalina * Sonic * Spyro * Toad * Toadette * Toadstool * Yoshi Enemies * Bomb-Omb * Bully * Chilly Bully * Dry Bones * Fry Guy * Goomba * Ice Goomba * Koopa Paratroopa * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy Mini-Bosses * Big Bully * Bowser Jr * Brute Boris * Captain Brineybeard * Dr. Kaul * Kamek * Kammy * Ludwig Von Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr * Rowser * Rowser Jr * Roy Koopa * Sally Stageplay * The Root Pack * Wendy O. Koopa * Whomp King * Wigger Bosses * Alice Angel * Bowser/ King Koopa * Clawdia Koopa/ Queen Koopa * Crazy Hand * Crunch Bandicoot * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik * Dry Bowser * Ganondorf * Giga Bowser * Gnasty Gnorc * Goomboss * Ink Demon * Jafar * King Bomb-Omb * King Boo * King Dice * King K. Rool * Lord Betrayus * Lord Voldemort * Madame Broode * Master Hand * Morton Koopa Sr * Petey Piranha * Wingo * Zomboss Power-Ups * 1-Up Mushroom - Grants an extra life. * 3-Up Moon - Grants three extra lives. * + Clock - Increases your Time Limit for a level or task. It is only available in timed mode. * ? Box - Taking damage or clearing the level removes the box, rewarding an extra life in the latter case. * Bee Mushroom - Transforms you into a bee, allowing you to fly for a short time, walk on clouds and flowers, and stick to honeycombs. * Big Mushroom - Increases your size, allowing you to destroy Brick Blocks, Ice Blocks, and Hard Blocks by running into them or jumping on them. * Blue Shell - Lets you shell dash, hide to block most attacks, and swim faster. * Boo Mushroom - Transforms into a Boo, allowing you to go through fences and read Booish. * Boomerang Flower - Enables you to throw a boomerang at enemies. The boomerang can also collect coins and activate Checkpoint Flags. * Bulb Berry - Allows you to reveal and stand on platforms that otherwise would not be there. * Buzzy Beetle Shell - A Buzzy Beetle's empty shell, which can be worn by you to protect you from attacks from above, and to destroy Brick Blocks. * Cannon Box - Continuously fires chargeable cannonballs when worn, which can collect items and break cracked walls and Rock Blocks. * Cape Feather - lets you fly, glide, ground smash, and cape spin foes. This item is not accessible by Mario or Wario. * Carrot - Transforms you into a bunny, letting you slow his descent or hover in midair. * Cloud Flower - Transforms you into a cloud, enabling you to create up to 3 cloud platforms (which are replenished by another Cloud Flower), make floaty jumps, and walk on clouds. * Dash Pepper - Allows you to dash at very high speeds. * Double Cherry - Creates a doppelganger of you. There can be up to 5 clones of each player on screen. * Dry Bones Shell - Allows you to float on lava and poison. It also allows you to play dead and be invincible for a minute. * Fire Flower - Lets you throw fireballs. * Frog Suit - Transforms you into a frog, allowing you to swim faster in any direction and jump higher. It also gives water breathing. This item is not accessible by Waluigi. * Garlic - Turns Wario into Wario Man. It also gives Wario the ability to throw garlic. * Gold Block - Grants you up to 100 coins when worn. Taking damage or clearing the level removes the box, rewarding coins in the latter case. Hitting a Gold Block from either side, above, or while wearing another one causes 50 coins to spout out instead. * Gold Flower - Turns you into gold, letting you launch golden fireballs, which explode with a small blast radius. Any enemies hit will give coins, depending on the number of enemies hit. These fireballs can also hit "?" Blocks and turn Brick Blocks into coins. It also lets you launch golden iceballs, which freezes enemies into gold. * Goomba Mask - Disguises the player as a Goomba, allowing one to sneak by certain enemies. This item is not accessible by Mario. * Goomba's Shoe - Lets you hop across spikes and sharp-toothed or spiky enemies, such as Munchers and Spinies, when ridden. Taking damage or clearing the level removes the Goomba's Shoe. * Hammer - An item that causes you to uncontrollably swing the hammer for a short time, destroying enemy objects. * Hammer Suit - Lets you throw powerful hammers and block enemies' fireballs by crouching. * Ice Flower - Lets you throw Ice Balls. It also grants you fire immunity and lets you walk or skate across water and lava and freeze foes on contact. * Life Mushroom - Increases your maximum health by three until the added health is lost. * Lightbox - Shines a light when worn, which can defeat ghostly enemies. * Lucky Bell - Turns you into a lucky cat with a Ground Pound. You earn coins while falling, and are invincible. * Mega Mushroom - Makes you giant and able to destroy everything in your path. * Metal Mushroom - Temporarily turns you into metal, making you briefly invulnerable and heavy. You also don't need to breathe, which lets you resist toxic fumes and walk underwater. * Mini Mushroom - Decreases your size, letting you walk on water, make floaty jumps, and enter tiny passages. * Mix Flower - Allows all the Bros. to throw fireballs to form a giant one. * Mystery Mushroom - Gives you a random power-up's effect (e.g, Ice flower abilities) * P-Acorn - Transforms you into P Flying Squirrel, which grants him the Flying Squirrel form's powers, but also lets him make infinite mid-air jumps for one level. Taking damage, grabbing a non-flight-based power-up, or clearing the level ends the P-Acorn's effect, reverting Mario to Flying Squirrel Mario in the latter case. * Penguin Suit - Transforms you into a penguin, letting you slide on his belly, throw Ice Balls, and swim more freely (similar to the Blue Shell, Ice Flower, and Frog Suit respectively). You also don't slide while on ice. * Power Balloon - Temporarily transforms you into a balloon, allowing you to float. * Propeller Mushroom - Lets you whirl up, slow descent, and drill (while in midair) to land faster. * Rainbow Star - Makes you invincible (same as a Super Star: in the Super Mario Galaxy series, this is used instead in order to avoid confusion between a Super Star and a Power Star.) * Rock Mushroom - Transforms you into a rock, which lets you destroy enemies and objects by rolling into them. * Slow Flower - Temporarily slows down time; triples value of coins and points. * Speed Flower - Temporarily speeds up time; triples value of coins and points. * Spin Drill - An item that allows Mario to drill through dirt, which sends him to the other side of the planet he is on. * Spiny Shell - A Spiny's empty shell, which can be worn by Mario to defeat enemies that fall on him and destroy "?" Blocks and Hard Blocks in a similar way to Brick Blocks. * Spring Mushroom - Transforms Mario into Spring Mario, Luigi into Spring Luigi, Wario into Spring Warto, or Waluigi into Spring Waluigi. This lets you jump higher. * Super Acorn - Transforms you into a flying squirrel, allowing you to glide, cling to walls, and midair jump. * Superball Flower - Lets you toss superballs. These bounce at 90-degree angles and can collect coins. * Super Bell - Transforms you into a cat, allowing you to climb up walls and poles, sprint quicker, and slash enemies with your claws. * Super Crown - Turns Mario into Marioette, Luigi into Luigiette, Wario into Warioette, and Waluigi into Waluigiette. * Super Leaf - Transforms you into a raccoon, letting you fly, glide, and tail whip. * Super Mushroom - Transforms Small Mario into Super Mario, Small Luigi into Super Luigi, Wario into Super Wario, and Waluigi into Super Waluigi. This allows you to withstand damage, break Brick Blocks, and find other power-ups. * Super Pickax - Temporarily allows the player to defeat any enemy and break Brick Blocks. * Tanooki Suit - Transforms you into a Tanooki, which gives you the Raccoon form's powers, but also lets you briefly turn into a statue. * Vanish Cap - Temporarily turns you invisible; making you intangible and allowing you to walk through enemies, chain link fences, ice, & mirrors. Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFibh0VHOXOkK5Z4RvURbYPJiWI7o_EG3 Category:Crossovers Category:PC Games Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Nintendo 64 Games